1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to a security system having a lasso made from a flexible cord for surrounding a portion of an object to be monitored. The invention is also directed to a method of securing an object using a lasso.
2. Background Art
Myriad systems are currently available for securing objects, as at point-of-purchase displays. One such system incorporates a flexible cord that is formed into a lasso which either extends around or through an object to be monitored. Examples of such lasso arrangements are shown in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,154,072 and 5,279,135, commonly assigned herewith. Such a lasso arrangement is shown also in FIGS. 1 and 2 herein.
More particularly, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a flexible cord 10 is bent into a U shape at 12 with a base 14 and first and second legs 16, 18. The first and second legs 16, 18 are bent against each other, as seen in FIG. 1, and secured by a crimp connector 20 so as to define a closed first loop at 22 with a fixed effective diameter. One free end 24 of the flexible cord 10 is directed through the closed first loop 22 to define a closed second loop 26 having an effective diameter which is variable by altering the extent to which the free end 24 of the flexible cable 10 is drawn through the closed first loop 22. The closed second loop 26 can be directed through a part of an object or around a part of an object, as hereinafter explained. The free end 24, and the opposite free end 28, can be suitably secured to maintain the lassoed object in a controlled range, as dictated by the length of the flexible cord 10.
The crimp connector 20 has the shape of an open FIG. 8, as seen in FIG. 2. The crimp connector 20 is joined with the flexible cord 10 by directing the free ends 24, 28 of the flexible cord 10 in the same direction through openings 30, 32 in the crimp connector 20 until both a) the desired lengthwise location of the closed first loop 22 along the length of the flexible cord and b) the desired effective diameter of the closed first loop 22, are established. Thereafter, the crimp connector 20 is deformed by a conventional crimping tool to compressibly capture both of the legs 16, 18 to maintain the configuration and location of the closed first loop 22.
The crimp connector 20 has a number of inherent drawbacks. First of all, the separate ends 24, 28 of the flexible cord 10 must be threaded through the openings 30, 32. Generally, the diameter of the flexible cord 10 is closely received in the openings 30, 32 so that the flexible cord 10 and crimp connector 20 can be positively united without requiring excessive deformation of the crimp connector 20. The flexible cord 10 may bind as it is directed through the openings 30, 32, particularly if there is any irregularity in the diameter of the flexible cord 10, as may occur in the event that the flexible cord 10 is bent.
It is common for this type of flexible cord 10 to have a braided metal core 34 with a surrounding non-metallic sheath 36. The tenacity of the connection between the crimp connector 20 and flexible cord 10 is maximized by locally stripping the flexible sheath 36 and deforming the crimp connector 20 around the exposed, braided core. The manufacturer or installer has to strategically strip the sheath 36 to expose the core 34 so as to allow the selected desired location, and a predetermined fixed effective diameter, of the closed first loop 22, to be established. Thus, each flexible cord 10 may have to be customized to a particular application. Alternatively, the crimp connector 20 can be formed against the outer sheath, which could potentially detrimentally compromise the strength of the connection between the crimp connector 20 and flexible cord 10.
Designers in the security industry are constantly seeking ways to construct systems, including lassos as a part thereof, which can be made economically while not compromising effectiveness. Costs may be saved by making this type of lasso universal in nature as opposed to requiring a customized configuration for each application.